


Crack the whip || Newsies

by NoName20031



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoName20031/pseuds/NoName20031
Summary: I follow the storyline of the 2017 Broadway Musical.The strike is over and everything turns out the way they wanted... or not.Snyder managed to escape somehow and together with some familiar faces he's determined to bring down Jack at all costs.(I'm terrible at this... so sorry. If my English isn't really correct, I'm sorry but I'm dyslexic and English isn't my native language.)⚠️Contains abuse and maybe more that I don't know yet. I ain't gonna warn you in each chapter, because it might take the surprise away.⚠️This is the first story I really did finish, so I'm actually proud at myself.*Characters are not mine, but Disney's*
Relationships: Jack Kelly & The Newsies, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 months since the strike and everything was going great. Jack and Katherine were happy together and, with a little help, Crutchie was fully healed from the time he had spend in the refuge. It was 8:00 am and the boys were all lined up to get their papes.   
"Heya Weasel get me the usual." Jack smashed the money on the small box and grabbed the papes out of Oscar's hands.   
"Looks like someone's in a good mood." Race joked as he walked over to where Jack was going through the paper.   
"Ya know Race, I could hear birds singing this morning. Ya know how nice that sounds..." Jack stared dreamily before going back reading the front page of that day's paper, but a small smile was still placed on his face.   
"Nah, I only know how Albert's snoring sounds." All boys who heard it began to laugh and a "HEY!" sounded from Albert. Jack could only grin. He loved it when the boys did these things. It always made his day. He turned the page and began reading again, but his smile fell as soon as he got to an article about Snyder:

_I.A. Snyder escaped prison._   
_Snyder, who went to prison for child abuse, has escaped prison. He was sentenced for eight years. It has been five months since he went to the prison. He has killed one guard during the escape._

That was everything it said. Nothing more. Jack stared at it in shock. He hadn't noticed that Race was calling him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Race as a tear slipped down his cheek. As fast as he could he wiped it away. The boys shouldn't, couldn't see him scared.   
"What's wrong?" Race asked. He had seen the tear before Jack was able to wipe it away. Everyone was silent. If something was wrong with their leader, than it had to be really bad. Jack didn't say a word, but put the paper in Race's hands and pointed at the article. Crutchie, who had come over as soon as he noticed that something was off, looked over Race's shoulder. They were both in shock.  
"How..." Was all that Race could bring out.   
"It doesn't matter. We need to sell papes." Jack stood up and without saying another word he got onto the street and walked to his usual selling spot.

* * *

When Jack had left all the boys went to their spots. All but Race, Crutchie, Davey and Les. Les wanted to go, but was held back, because Davey needed to talk with Race and Crutchie.   
"Anyone who wants to explain what has happened?" Davey asked the two other boys, while he held Les by the arm so he wouldn't run of by himself.   
"Snyder the Spider has escaped prison." Race answered. He was still in shock, because he knew that Jack was still effected by his time spend in the Refuge.   
"We need to look after him. There is no doubt that the Spider is going after 'im. It was him who got him in jail after all." Crutchie was getting nervous, he knew how bad it was in the Refuge.   
"I says we don't lets him sell papes alone anymore." Race suggested. "If one of us is there he will be alright. Crutch if you go today, I'll go tomorrow and Davey, you and Les can go the day after. We needs to keep our mouths shut about why we do it, 'cause we all know he hates to be looked after." They all nodded and headed out.

* * *

Crutchie found Jack on his usual spot.   
"Sold anything yet?" Crutchie asked as he approached Jack. Crutchie had managed to sell some papes on the way.   
"Yeah, I'm already halfway through. The headline is great today." Jack grinned. "What ya doin' here? Thought you were gonna sell somewhere near Central Park."  
"Thought we could sell together. It's been a long time since we last did that." Crutchie smiled, but in his head he knew that wasn't the real reason.

* * *

After a good four hours everyone got back to the Lodging House. They were all chatting with each other. The only person missing was Jack. He was in his Penthouse in the Sky with Katherine. They were cuddling under a blanket in silence.   
"What's wrong?" Katherine asked. She had noticed that Jack was tense and when she asked the question he got even more tense (if that was even possible).   
"Snyder escaped." Jack said in a low voice. He knew that the boys could hear him if he talked to loud and he didn't want to worry them.   
"HE WHAT?!" Katherine jumped to her feet.  
"Sssssh, keep it down will ya. I don't need the boys to worry. Race and Crutchie already know about it and I know they is trying to help me, but it's really frustratin'." Katherine nodded. She knew that Jack is really protective over the boys, but doesn't want to show it. All the boys look up to him and if he looks weak, Jack thinks that that will in some way affect the way the boys see him.   
"Just promise me that you'll look after yourself." Katherine said quietly.   
"I promise." Jack replied while leaning in for a kiss.  
"EY LOVE BIRDS!" Albert's head popped up. "We is going to Jacobi's for dinner. Ya commin'?" Jack shot Albert a glare while Katherine chuckled.   
"You go with your friends. I told my old man that I would have dinner with him." Katherine leaned in for a last kiss goodbye.   
"Look what you did." Jack said when he passed Albert who had a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Race's turn to go with Jack.   
"Race. You and I are both perfectly capable of selling our own damn papes. Why are you coming with?" Jack asked Race while they walked to Jack's spot.  
"Can't brothers spend time together?" Race laughed, but it was more from nerves than amusement. "Besides, I wanted to ask ya a question."  
"What's the question?" Jack asked while also yelling out fake headlines.  
"Do you think Spider's going after ya?" Race needed to know what Jack was thinking.  
"Well if he does, I just give 'im a good punch in the face and he'll be back in prison. No worries." Jack laughed a fake laugh. The truth was that he was scared as hell. He didn't want to bring the boys in danger, but he wasn't going to let anyone see that.

* * *

It took them longer than usual to sell the papers, but they still managed to sell all of them. They were on their way to Jacobi's and found all the other boys already sitting there. Jack scanned the group and found that Katherine had come as well. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. The boys were all talking about how their day went. Some of them had gone back to Weasel so he could buy back some of their papers, while others had sold all of theirs. There was a lot of laughter and just before sun down they decided to go back home.   
"You go ahead. I'll walk Katherine home." Jack grabbed Katherine's hand and they parted ways. Race and Crutchie weren't to happy about it, but let it slide. There was no way talking Jack out of it.

"Goodnight." Jack grinned as he leaned in for a kiss.   
"Goodnight." Katherine kissed him and then went inside, shutting the door in the boys face. Jack had hoped that he could stall a little, but she had an important interview the day after, so she should get some sleep. With a final look Jack turned around and started walking towards the Lodging House. It was only a 15 minutes walk.

After five minutes of walking Jack saw someone following him. Maybe not one, but two. _Is it Snyder?_ Jack thought. He had to at least try to shake them of. So he took an alley somewhere down the road. It would take him two minutes extra to get home, but it was better than getting soaked. After walking a bit in the alley he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned to see who he was going to fight against. The Delancey brothers stood there.   
"What's that smell?" Jack joked. He reminded that the day before the strike when Race and the boys had made fun of them saying almost the same thing.   
"Shut it, Kelly." Morris said.   
"Yeah what ya gonna do 'bout it?" When he finished that sentence something had connected with his jaw. Jack stumbled backwards and hit a wall.   
"This." Oscar connected his knee to Jack's stomach. Jack doubled over and fell to the ground. Feet connected to almost every part of his body.  
"Look, Oscar, the GREAT Jack Kelly. He can't even defend himself." Morris laughed. Jack tried to get up from the ground, but was forcefully stomped on his back. This was what it took for him to stay still. He knew he was fading into unconsciousness.  
"Oh yeah, Kelly, before I forget: Snyder says hi." Oscar said before Jack was fully gone.

* * *

"It's been an hour." Race, Crutchie, Elmer, Mike, Ike and Albert sat around a table.   
"Maybe he's staying with Katherine for the night." Mike suggested.   
"No. Katherine told us she has an interview tomorrow so she couldn't go out and 'bout late." Ike commented.   
"We should go look for him." Crutchie said. He was already standing and walking towards the door. The rest of them followed him onto the streets and walked to Katherine's house.

Katherine opened the door.  
"Hey what's going on?" She was still wearing her clothes from that day.   
"Is Jack here?" Race asked hastily.  
"No, he left like an hour ago. Why?"   
"He hasn't been home." Mike answered. Race turned away. He didn't have time to have small talk.   
"Let's go find him." He said before walking away. The boys followed, leaving Katherine behind. They walked down the street again.  
"Look in every alley. If someone got to him he'd probably be anywhere but on the street." Race stormed away and began searching some alleys. The other boys began looking in the other alleys.   
"GUYS! OVER HERE!" They heard Albert after a few minutes of searching. They all ran to him and found the unconscious form of Jack.  
"Jack. You needs to wake up." Race sat down beside him and shook him lightly. Jack opened his eyes a little. He was disorientated and tried to back away a little before noticing that the boy sitting over him was no one more than Race. He let out a small sigh.   
"What happened?" Crutchie asked while trying to help Jack up.  
"Nothing." Jack groaned a little as his entire body hurt while moving.  
"This is not nothing!" Albert exclaimed.   
"Its is!" Jack responded sternly. His glare made everyone shut up. "Let's get back. We needs to sell papes tomorrow." Nobody dared to say another word. They all knew not to get on Jack's bad side when he was angry. 

Jack didn't want to be so harsh on the boys, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He needed to protect them from the outside world as much as possible. He began to curse at himself when he began to walk. He wasn't steady yet so he was swaying a little. When Race wanted to help him, he had brushed him of. And of course he felt a little guilty, but he was their leader and shouldn't need their help. The famous Jack Kelly, who escaped the Refuge, didn't need help with anything.

* * *

When they had arrived in the Lodging House Jack had noticed that all the younger boys and a few of the older ones had already gone to bed. The only ones who were still awake were Specs and Henry.  
"Ya look horrible!" Specs commented when they walked through the door.  
"Okay, everyone, off to bed. I don't wanna hear anything 'bout this again." Jack commanded and they all did as said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack was laying there on the ground._

_BAM! The first one hit his back between the shoulders._

_CRACK! The second time the belt hit his back it was on his spine, a little under his ribs._

_"You are a_ _n_ _useless rat!" another hit. This was not the belt, but the back of a hand in his face._

_"No wonder your parents left you!"_ _Spiders voice rang through his head._

_He was falling..._

_Blackness consumed everything..._

_Thoughts smashed him in the face._

_'WORTHLESS'_

_'BURDEN'_

_'IDIOT'_

_There was nothing but blackness and his own mind._

_He crashed on a cold stone ground._

_He was in a room without any windows._

_Voices rung in his head._

_He wanted to scream._

_Scream boy, scream or you're screwed._

* * *

That night was one of the few nights that Jack had slept alone in his Penthouse. He had told Crutchie to sleep with the other boys. When he had tried to argue Jack had just send one of his famous glares and Crutchie went without any further ado. 

Crutchie lay now in his bunk, but he couldn't sleep. Jack wasn't acting like himself and he wasn't alright. There were bruises all over his body and he was even unconscious when they had found him. What if it was Snyder that was after him. He could have been dead.

He tried closing his eyes, but then he saw the picture of Jack laying on the ground. He didn't want that. Jack couldn't die. It's Jack.

A scream interrupted his thoughts. He looked around, but saw that everyone was sleeping peacefully. This could only mean one thing.  
"Jack."

He climbed up the stairs. He knew Jack didn't want him to do that without him being there to catch him, but he had to get to him somehow and he most definitely wasn't waking one of the boys. When he finally made it up he saw something he'd never seen before and never wanted to see. Jack was laying in his bed twisting, screaming and moving aggressively. Tears slipped down his face. Crutchie moved slowly towards Jack and sat beside him.  
"Jack, you needs to wake up." But Jack didn't react so he began to shake him. "Jack, please. It's a dream you need to w..." a hand hit his cheek and he fell backward. In that moment Crutchie knew he couldn't wake him up alone.   
"RACE!" He shouted. He heard a groan from downstairs and a minute later Race's head popped up.  
"Thought you was sleepin' with us tonight." Race said grumpy. He hadn't seen Jack yet, but when he saw Crutchie's red cheek, he was fully awake and aware.  
"What happened?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of Jack.   
"I don't know, but I heard 'im screamin' and when I got here, I found 'im like this. I can't wake him."  
"You hold 'is arms down and I'll try to wake 'im up." Crutchie did as Race said and sat on top of Jack to hold him still. Race put one of his hands on Jack's sternum and the other in Jack's neck. With his knuckles he massaged the sternum while whispering some reassuring words.  
"C'mon Jackie, ya need to wake up. It's just a bad dream. You are save." After a while Jack stopped stirring and slowly woke up.

* * *

_He was alone._

_No one was coming for him._

_He'd betrayed them. Why would they?_

_BAM! Pain jolted through his whole body._

_Snyder's laugh filled his head._

_Insults thrown his way._

_"Crawl back to that Santa Fe of yours."_

_"You're stupid to think anyone wants you."_

_"You will never seize another day."_

_"Jackie, ya need to wake up."_

_Wait that voice didn't belong here._

_He couldn't breath._

_"It's just a bad dream."_

_He felt something warm in the back of his neck and began to relax._

_Why is he relaxing?_

_"You are save."_

_Light took over the darkness._

_He blinked._

* * *

Jack jolted awake. He sat up panting. Race's hand was still in his neck. It was comforting in a weird way. He wanted to relax, but also knew he couldn't. Relaxing meant being out of control. If he did that he would most definitely break and he couldn't afford that. Not now. Not with the two boys here.   
"Jack relax. It was just a bad dream. " Crutchie whispered. Jack shook his head.   
"Yes, ya do need to relax." Race agreed. His hand slid to Jack's back and he began rubbing in circles, but Jack got up quickly and pushed himself out of their grip. He was still shaking his head, but it wasn't to answer them. He needed to get rid of the past. He couldn't let it cloud his vision of his present.   
"Jack, talk to us." Crutchie said while standing up,  
"We wanna help ya, but we can't if ya don't tell what's wrong." Race added.  
"You need to leave." Jack said. He wanted to sound stern, but his voice cracked.   
"We ain't leavin' till ya explain to us what this was all 'bout." Race crossed his arms and stood with a stubborn look in his eyes. Jack knew he couldn't lie to them anymore. Besides... They were his best friends. His closest brothers. They were the only ones who knew his whole history.  
"Snyder send the Delancey after me. He probably paid them for it." Jack said. He didn't look at his brothers. If he did they would see the pain in his eyes. But before he could do anything a hand turned him around so he had to face them.  
"Why didn't ya just says so?" Crutchie asked.   
"The boys look up to me. If I show..." He trailed off.   
"If ya shows that you just human than they won't look up to ya less." Race said while laying his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We all looks up to ya. Not just because you is the famous JACK KELLY, but also because you are our leader, our friend, our brother."   
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"We should go to sleep again." Crutchie said with a yawn.  
"No. I ain't goin' back there." Jack said stubbornly.   
"Race why don't ya head to bed? I'll sleep here." Race nodded and headed back down the stairs.  
"What were ya dreamin' 'bout?" Crutchie asked once Race had left.  
"The Refuge." Jack didn't need to say more, because his face showed all his previous emotions: sadness, fair and anger.  
"Jack, I'll sleep here. Nothin' is gonna happen." Jack nodded and laid back down. Crutchie grabbed the blanket that Jack had thrown away during his nightmare and put it over him again.   
"Thanks Crutch. Night." Jack whispered and was fast asleep again. Crutchie sat there for a minute to make sure Jack wasn't having another nightmare.   
"Goodnight, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys were all in front of the gate when the Delancey brothers showed up.   
"Hey, Oscar, look who we have here." Morris chuckled when he laid eyes on Jack.   
"Did you come back for more?" Oscar scoffed. Jack rolled his eyes and stepped through the now open gate and walked away from the brothers. He didn't want trouble today. He wasn't in the mood.   
"Shut it, Oscar." Race hissed as he stepped in to face him. Jack send Race a glare from a distance, so Race walked away mocking. He really wanted to punch them in their stupid faces.

It took a minute before everyone had their papers and was on their way out.   
"What happened last night?" Davey whispered to Crutchie.   
"The Delancey brothers attacked Jack." Crutchie whispered back.   
"Why?"  
"Snyder paid them, but they were probably doing it for fun too." Davey nodded at this statement and looked concerned at his friend. It was his turn to go with Jack and he wanted to do everything to help him.

* * *

"Sing them to sleep will ya." Jack grinned when Davey shouted a headline to sell his last paper. Davey grinned back at the memory of their first day selling together. With a swift move Les has stolen the paper out of his hand and ran of to sell it.   
"I wonder when I'm able to sell the last paper myself." Davey chuckled. Les had always grabbed the last paper since he thought that Davey was just to slow.   
"With a brother like that... never." Jack leaned against a wall with a smirk. "He's a natural." They watched as Les walked up to a man and pretended to be a sick orphan. The man handed down a penny and walked away with his paper. It would have been just an ordinary man, but Jack recognized him as he walked past with a smirk.   
"Davey, Les. We need to go." Jack said while taking Les' hand and walking in the opposite direction.   
"Jack what's wrong."  
"Nothing." Jack was nervous and looked frantically around him for the whole way home.

* * *

"How was your day?" Henry asked when he saw Jack, Davey and Les walk in. Jack has finally led go of Les' hand and stormed upstairs.   
"Amazing! I sold all the papes and the man to whom I sold the last one was really nice." Les jumped on the couch next to Henry and began telling about his day, while Henry sat there trying to look interested. Davey chuckled for a second, but then walked upstairs to where Jack was.   
Jack was staring into the horizon and hadn't noticed Davey.   
"So what was all that about?" Davey asked. Jack jumped up, just now realizing that Davey was there.   
"Nothing."   
"That was not nothing." Davey crosses his arms. Jack sighed as he knew that Davey probably knew. He'd seen him talking to Race and Crutchie the day it was in the papers.   
"Has it something to do with Snyder?" Davey asked. If Jack wasn't going to tell him he was going to ask questions.   
"Remember the last pape Les sold?" Davey nodded. "The man was..." Jack could get it over his lips, but Davey understood.   
"Snyder."  
"He knows that he can't get to me with other people 'round, but he can let me know he's there."   
Davey opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a scream.   
"Jack you need to get down here!" They heard Specs yell. They climbed down as fast as they could and ran into the room where they saw Specs standing.   
"What's the problem?" Jack said out of breath. Specs pointed to Sniper. He was laid on a buck. His eyes were closed and swollen. There was only a slow rising and falling of his chest.   
"What the hell happened?" Jack asked while sitting on the bed next to the young Newsie.   
"He stumbled in like this and collapsed in my arms." Specs answered. "He doesn't have really bad injuries, but he won't wake."   
"Do ya have any idea who did this?" Jack asked.   
"No. He was sellin' papes on his own all day." That left Jack thinking. _Is it Snyder? It can't be. Why would he go after Sniper if he wants to get to me._

* * *

"He still hasn't woken up has he?" Jack asked Specs when he didn't see Sniper in the room.   
"No. I think he might soon though." Specs answered. Jack nodded.   
"Ya should go sell papes. I'll stay here and keep an eye on 'im. I have enough spare money to get through the day." All the boys who were listening to him nodded and began to walk outside.   
"Be careful. He's not afraid to be seen." Jack whispered in Race's ear. Race looked at him for a second and then nodded.   
When everyone had left, Jack went to the bedroom to sit with Sniper. If he woke up he would be confused. So he sat on Ike's bunk who was placed on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

It had been two hours since the boys left so there was no way any of them could already be back, but Jack heard the front door open and close. Sniper hadn't woken yet, but Jack knew he had to check out who had entered so he stood up and replaced the blanket on top of Sniper before heading downstairs, but he stopped halfway down.   
"Jack Kelly." a man said. He held one of the younger newsies in his arms.   
"Snyder. How was prison?" Jack scoffed. He was terrified, but he didn't want him to notice.   
"Didn't stick." Snyder joked.   
"Why don't you let go of Tommy Boy." Jack suggested with an arm outstretched.   
"Why would I do that. He is my assurance."   
"What do ya want."  
"You." Snyder grabbed a small knife out of his pocket and held it against Tommy Boy's back. The look of fear on the young boy's eyes was killing Jack.   
"It's all going to be alright." Jack reassured Tommy Boy. He wasn't going to put any of them in danger.   
"What do you want from me?" Jack spat at Snyder.   
"If you come with me willingly I'll let the boy go." That was all that Jack needed to know. He nodded and stepped down carefully.   
"Now let 'im go." Jack pleaded.  
"First you put these on." Snyder said while throwing a pair of old handcuffs at him.   
"Jack don't!" Tommy Boy yelled at him.   
"It's going to be alright. We're all going to be fine." Jack reassured him, though he knew he wasn't going to be fine. He was going to his personal hell. Jack had put the handcuffs on and Snyder grabbed him and released Tommy Boy.   
"Never say that I ain't a man of my word." He grinned.   
"Tell Race that he's in charge!" Jack yelled at Tommy Boy before the door closed.   
"Where are ya takin' me? A romantic pick nick in the park?" Jack smirked.   
"I have something way better planned for you." Snyder said as they walked down a road with all old houses. They entered a small house after a five minute walk.   
"Cozy."


	5. Chapter 5

When Race entered the Lodging House he found Tommy Boy sitting on the couch. He was pale and hadn't responded to his entering. There were a few other newsies who came back at the same time and had seen him too.   
"Go check up on Sniper. I'll talk to him." Race told them and they all nodded.   
"Hey Tommy Boy what's tha matter?" Race said while he knelt before him. He didn't respond so Race laid one hand on the young boy's knee. His head shot up and he look at Race with tears in his eyes.   
"Jack..." he began, but a sob stopped him.   
"Did someone take him?" Race asked. He was already preparing for the worst. Tommy Boy nodded.   
"He said to tell ya that you is in charge." He managed to get out before starting to sob, full force. Race wrapped an arm around him and began making circles on his back. He'd done that for Jack too when he had the nightmare and noticed that it helped relax them.   
"Race!" Race shot up from where he was kneeling and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Sniper was awake.   
"Where's Jack?" He asked while looking around. He looked scared.   
"He's not here." Race said softly while sitting next to him. _When did I become a mother hen? Thought that that was Davey's thing._ He thought.   
"Snyder wants him!" Sniper began to stand up and wanted to head out to look for Jack.   
"I know." Race replied.   
"Then what are ya watin' for?" Sniper looked back and saw a tear coming in Race's eyes. The other boys saw it too.   
"Race. Where is Jack?" Albert asked.   
"The Spider has 'im." He said softly while the boys' eyes widened.   
"When?" Romeo asked.   
"Tommy told me that Spider had grabbed him to get to Jack and that Jack had gone with Spider willingly."   
"He protected me." Tommy Boy added. He had come up to see what was going on. There was still a tear on his face. Elmer wrapped an arm around the boy.   
A loud bang told the boys that also the last part had come home. They all headed downstairs. When the second group, consisting of Davey, Les, Crutchie, Mike, Ike and Finch, saw the distressed look on their brothers' faces they stopped laughing. Race stopped somewhere on the stairs so he could see everyone as he began to talk.   
"Jack has been taken." Race said getting right to the point. "Snyder has him. He escaped prison a few days ago and the police hasn't found him since." He heard a few shocked boys whisper to each other, but that didn't matter to him.   
"Jack told Tommy Boy that I'm in charge, so here's what we is gonna do. Crutch, you go to Katherine to tell her. She needs to know. Davey, you and Les are go to the police and tell them what happened. If we wanna find 'im we need all the help we can get. Even if it is from those guys. The rest of us is going in pairs of two or three to search Manhattan. If he isn't here we go further, but we need to do it step by step. I want everyone back at sun down. That means two hours." Everyone nodded in agreement. Race and Crutchie made eye contact. Crutchie was just as stressed as Race. They knew what was going to happen if they couldn't find him. They all stormed out. 

Race went with Romeo and they searched a part of lower Manhattan. They can by some pretty ladies, but Romeo wouldn't even try to flirt, so Race knew how serious Romeo took it and he was glad. He couldn't handle a flirting Romeo in this crisis. They entered a road with all old houses and started looking into some of them. Race took the ones on his left and Romeo the ones on the right. 

After a minute Romeo stopped walking and grabbed Race's arm. He pointed at an old abandoned house. Through a window he could see Jack and Snyder. Jack was sitting on the ground and Snyder held a belt in his right hand. Without saying a word, Romeo started to run into the house and Race followed him, but they should have been quieter. When they opened the door where they saw Jack, they were hit by a belt before they could even fight back. They both fell to the ground in front of Jack's feet since it wasn't a big room.   
"STOP IT!" Jack yelled when Snyder raised his hand so he could hit the boys again. Snyder smirked at Jack and brought down his hand and hit the boys again.   
"Kelly, see what you've done. It is your fault that these boys are hurt." He grinned. He knew what Jack was thinking and how he could make it even worse.   
"Stop it!" Jack yelled again. One more hit with the belt made both boys pass out.   
"Well Jack we can't have them know where we are, can we?" Snyder took Jack by the handcuffs and dragged him out of the house. Next to the house was an old police carriage with a horse in front of it. He threw Jack in the carriage and hopped on the driver's part himself. They left the street in a matter of seconds. Jack looked around and saw the name of the street. The house was on Columbus Ave.

They were riding full speed to Brooklyn Bridge. On the way there he saw Finch and Albert. He knew what to do.   
"COLUMBUS AVE!" He yelled. They both looked up at him.   
"JACK!" Albert yelled.   
"COLUMBUS AVE!" Jack repeated. They shared a look and Finch began to run the other way while Albert started chasing the carriage, but he lost track of it somewhere near Brooklyn Bridge. Jack sighed. _At least the boys find Race and Romeo and they know a little to where I might be heading._ Jack thought. He just hoped the boys were fine.


	6. Chapter 6

It was sun down when the boys were back in the Lodging House. The last ones to arrive were Race, Romeo and Finch.  
"Ya look horrible." Crutchie stated when he laid eyes on the boys. "What happened?"   
"Snyder happened." Race said angry. All eyes turned to him. "We found Jack, but we was not quiet enough."   
"They left after that." Romeo added.  
"Does anyone know where they went?" Davey asked.  
"We saw a carriage with Jack inside it riding past us. He led me to you two." Finch began.  
"I chased them till Brooklyn Bridge." Albert piped in.   
"Maybe Spot can help us. He's king of Brooklyn. He sure knows about it." Les suggested.   
"I go to Spot in the mornin'. We still needs to sell papes tomorrow, so you all of to bed." Race said sternly. He got a few complains, but everyone did as he said. He was in charge after all.

* * *

That morning didn't go as planned. Jack would usually call everyone to get up, but since he wasn't there to do it, everyone was grumpy when Race tried to wake them... half an hour to late. All of them headed down to get papes from Weasel, but Race went to Brooklyn. If Jack was in Brooklyn they needed help and who better to give it that the king of Brooklyn himself.

It took him a while to get there, but when he finally did he was greeted by one of the younger newsies.   
"Heya. Where is Spot?" Race asked him. The boy didn't talk, but pointed his finger to the street that led to the lodging house.   
"Thanks kid." Race said before walking off. When he walked into the massive building, he saw only two boys, but they were leaving. Another boy came out of the bedroom and when he saw Race he ran up some stairs. A minute later Spot came down.   
"Heya Spot." Race greeted, sending a soft smile, but the worry in his eyes was still there.  
"Hey Race. What's wrong?" The worry in Race's eyes was obvious and even Spot had noticed. He usually would care much, but he has know Race for a while and they had really grown to each other.   
"Snyder has Jack." Race said quietly. He didn't need anyone listening in.  
"I thought he was in prison." Spot commented.  
"Didn't ya read the papes. He escaped a few days ago. Probably wanted revenge on Jack for getting him in jail with his drawings."  
"But why come here? He's probably still in Manhattan."  
"Albert saw him cross the Brooklyn Bridge. That's why we needs your help." Spot nodded. "What were ya plannin' on doin'?"  
"I was wondering if ya could help us search Brooklyn. Ya know the places he can hide."  
"We can go tonight. Not because I don't wanna find 'im, but we needs to sell papes if we wants to survive."   
"I understand. I send my boys sellin' too." 

* * *

It's been three weeks. They couldn't find Jack in Brooklyn or any other part of the city for that matter. Most of the boys had lost hope, but Race, Crutchie, Romeo, Albert, Davey, Spot and Specs knew that if they lost hope, Jack wouldn't come back. Spot would visit once in a while to help Race with running the newsies of Manhattan. Race got more and more respect for everything Jack had done for the boys, because it was exhausting to watch everyone's backs all the time. They hadn't seen Katherine for a while now. She had helped searching in the beginning, but even she had lost almost all hope. The seven boys sat at a round table discussing their next step.   
"We need to search Manhattan again." Race said. "We haven't searched here for a while. Maybe he went back knowing that we wouldn't look here." To his own surprise all of the boys agreed.   
"We need to go in groups though. Then we can cover more ground." Davey suggested.  
"Albert, Romeo and Race go south and west. Davey, Specs and Crutchie cover north and east. I'll stay here in case something happens." Spot decided for them. They all nodded, not wanting or daring to disagree, and made their way out.

* * *

Jack had lost track of the days. They seemed to flow into each other. The only light that came into the room was that came through a small window. The window was unlocked, because it was cold outside and Snyder wanted Jack to freeze.  
Jack was still lost in his thoughts when the door swung open and Snyder stepped in with a grin. There was a stick in his hand and in the other the belt he'd use every time he came down.   
"Why don't ya just finish it?" Jack asked. His voice almost wasn't audible, but it was just enough for Snyder to hear.   
"You will die from starvation soon enough. I will make your pathetic life a living hell till that moment." Snyder smirked. Jack knew he was telling the truth. He hadn't eaten and he needed at least some food if he wanted to survive the coming days. Before he could think about something else the stick connected with his jaw. New blood streamed over the remains of old blood. Jack had stopped screaming a long time ago. His body felt numb. There were cuts and bruises all over him and he had lost a lot of blood.   
Every time Snyder left, or sometimes when he was beating him, Jack closed his eyes. He could see it clear as day. There where it's clean and green and pretty. A village built out of clay. He would live there with his brothers. No worries. They didn't beg to be treated fair and square. Crutchie would be running and helping him splitting rails. They didn't need to worry about Snyder, the Delancey brothers or getting enough money so they could eat.   
Another hit got him out of his thoughts.   
"That Santa Fe of yours isn't going to help you, boy." Snyder snarled. Jack knew that, but he still believed.


	7. Chapter 7

Race, Romeo and Albert were planning to go home after what seemed like a hopeless search for Jack.   
"GUYS!" Romeo yelled. Race and Albert were only a few houses away and were with him in seconds. A carriage was standing in an alley next to an old abandoned house. There were a few windows, but not one showed Jack.   
"Over here!" Albert yelled from the other side of the house. A small window showed the form of someone hitting something. Romeo was ready to kick window and storm in, but was held back by Race.   
"We needs to wait till Snyder is gone." he said softly. So they did. 

They had to wait an hour, but non of the boys was willing to look inside. The sounds had stopped in a blink of an eye. Race waited a few seconds before looking inside and seeing that Snyder had left. That's when Race crawled through the window. Jack was sitting in a corner of the room. He looked broken. His dark hair was all bloody and he had bruises and cuts all over his body. 

"Jack!" Romeo yelped from the other side of the window. Jack turned his head slow. _They can't be here. He's gonna get them too._ Jack thought while he shook his head a little. Looks of concern were plastered on the boys' faces.   
"Jack we is here to get ya out." Race whispered.   
"No." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke. "He's gonna kill ya." His eyes turned even more devastated. All the light and hope that used to be in them had long gone. Everyone snapped their head towards the door as they heard footsteps coming towards to dark room. Race, who was already a few steps from Jack, froze as the door swung open.   
"Look what we have here. Looks like the rat has some friends who want to play too." Snyder grinned. He walked fast towards Race and grabbed his hand. But Jack wouldn't let that happen. With all the energy he had, he lunged toward Snyder and jumped on his back. Snyder released Race from his grip as he stumbled backwards, but Jack wasn't strong enough to make him fall and Jack wasn't heavy enough either. You could see his bones.   
"Go!" Jack yelled, but it wasn't really a yell. Race climbed back out of the room with a little help from Albert and Romeo. A look of determination was on Jack's face. He was gonna save his boys. Even if it was the last thing he does.   
"We can't just leave him there." Albert exclaimed.   
"We ain't." Race said. "But we can't do it on our own. Romeo go get the other boys. Albert go get Katherine. We need her when Jack is finally free from that disgusting Spider."   
"What are you going to do?" Albert asked. Romeo has already run off.   
"I'm gonna keep an eye out here to make sure we don't lose him again." Albert nodded before turning and running off to get Katherine. Race looked through the window again.

* * *

"Looks like your little friends left you here to rot." Snyder grinned. Jack lay on his back not even trying to move as he knew he couldn't. What surprised Snyder was that a little smile appeared on Jack's face.   
"What are you smiling about?!" He practically yelled.   
"'Least they is save." Jack let out a sigh of relieve but it was replaced by a yell of pain a second later as a foot connected with his stomach. Jack looked at the small window and saw Race sitting with a hand on his mouth. To reassure him Jack send him a small smile that only Race could see since Snyder was getting his whip.   
"You know I have to punish you." Snyder smiled at the thought. Not a second later Jack was turned on his back and the whip connected somewhere between his shoulders. Jack wanted to cry out in pain, but he didn't. He couldn't. Not with Race watching. He did everything to save the boys and he wouldn't let Race see the pain. His brother had gone through enough already and he wouldn't add that to the list.   
"Where is that voice of yours? I like it more than this silence." Snyder glared at Jack and turned him back on his back. He cracked the whip again but this time on his stomach. Jack could feel blood spilling out of the wounds. His back seemed to warm, but that was probably because the blood was coming from there too.   
"Look at me boy." Snyder hissed. Instead of doing the Jack made eye contact with a still shocked Race.   
"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Snyder yelled as he kicked Jack in his side once and then in his head. Jack moved his eyes back to Snyder.   
"Damn that ugly face of youse." Jack scoffed as blood seemed to pour harder out of every open wound. He noticed that he made Snyder even angrier and smiled at the thought. If he was going to die he'd better do it the Jack Kelly way. In other words: the stupid and making his foe angry way. Jack began to close his eyes as he felt a feet connect with his head again.   
"At least I'll fin'ly go ta Santa Fe." He said just hard enough for Race to hear. The boy had gone pale as he watched his brother being beaten to death.

* * *

Race stood up and began to pace. How long had it been since Romeo and Albert had left? Katherine's house was a little closer, but Romeo and the boys would most likely be here faster. Not a second later he saw the group of boys run down the street and from the opposite direction he saw Albert and Katherine. Davey was the first to make it to Race and without saying a word he looked through the small window. An expression of shock was on his face.   
"We got to get him outta there now." Race said hastily. Everyone nodded and like they had one mind the boys stormed into the old house, leaving Katherine behind. Though maybe they shouldn't have made that much noise. When they got to the room Jack was in they found Snyder holding him up with a knife in his other hand.   
"If you take one more step, I'll kill him." Snyder glared. Crutchie let out an audible yelp.   
"If you kill him we make sure youse life is gonna be a livin' hell." Spot said. Everyone had forgotten that the king of Brooklyn was there to, but they were all in some way relieved that Spot had become some sort of a friend to them and had come to help. Race wanted to say something but was stopped when Jack opened his mouth.   
"Don't." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Desperate eyes looked at them. Jack was dying and everyone knew it.   
"You heard the boy. Go back to the sewers you came from and don't come back."   
"He wasn't talking to them." Katherine's voice sounded from behind Snyder and she hit him on the back of his head with one of the sticks Snyder had used to beat Jack. Katherine had climbed through the window when the boys were all inside, once she noticed that it was unlocked. Snyder fell to the ground and took Jack with him since the boy couldn't stand on his own and Snyder's hand was still wrapped around his neck. Snyder made a soft groan before Crutchie knocked him unconscious with his crutch. All of the boys were frozen for a second but moved as fast as they could to Jack. Race and Davey were there at the same time and sat down on either side of the limp boy. Katherine sat next to Davey en Crutchie next to Race. The other boys were on their way too, but were stopped by Spot.   
"Give em some space." He said soft. He was in shock as well.   
"Heya Jackie. Can ya look at me." Race said softly wishing that his brother was okay.   
"Why would I want to look at your face." Jack joked softly, but his small laugh left his face as he began to cough. "Spider?" Jack asked softly not getting more out anymore.   
"Spot can you make sure he gets to the cops?" Katherine asked and Spot nodded and dragged the still unconscious man with him. Jack looked at the faces that hovered above him.   
"It's gonna be okay." He whispered. "I'm gonna be alright. I'm gonna go where it's clean and green and pretty." A smile appeared on his face, but Crutchie got even more desperate.   
"You can't go Jack. We need you. The fellas need you. Katherine needs you. I need you." Crutchie was crying softly. Jack grasped his hand trying to comfort him. He then looked at Davey.   
"Look out for 'im will ya."   
"You aren't going to die Jack." Davey whispered. He couldn't lose the boy who had become his brother and he didn't know how he would ever explain Les. Without saying another word Jack turned to Race.   
"You is in charge." Jack grinned a little, but the pain it did him made him stop. Race sat there not saying a word. He was clearly in shock. So Jack moved his hand from Crutchie's hand to Race's.   
"I know that it's ya birthday tomorrow. Under my blanket on my penthouse in the sky..." Jack coughed before continuing. "... there's a few cigars I got ya. Coronas." A small smile slipped on Race's face. Seeing Race being a little over the shock, Jack turned to Katherine. She was crying. Jack reached with his other hand to her face and carefully removed the tears of her face as she leaned into his touch.   
"You're as beautiful as the day I met ya." He said with a small smile. His hand fell to the ground and the other hand loosened, but was still set in Race's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two weeks. Jack hadn't woken up yet. After he went unconscious they did everything in their power to stop the bleeding and get Jack all cleaned up. When they got to the Lodging house they laid Jack in his bunk. A blanket covered his broken body. It wasn't even a body anymore in their opinion. It was more like the bones of their leader, friend and brother. Jack probably hadn't eaten much since Snyder took him. But as long as his chest was still rising and falling the boys held hope, but it was growing weaker everyday. They'd gone out selling papes, but each time one of them would stay at home in case something happened. Elmer had even gone to church every day to pray.   
Race had found the cigars Jack had gotten him for his birthday. Everyone looked at him for directions. He would often go up to the roof and just sit there staring over New York, just like Jack always did.   
Crutchie still had hope for Jack to get back, at least that is what everyone thought. He'd been there every time one of the boys cried and got protective over the boys. Especially the younger ones. But every night when Race has left the roof to go to bed, Crutchie had climbed up there and had cried himself to sleep. He didn't know how to deal with everything, but he had to be strong for his brothers.   
Davey has told Les the situation and Les had cried a few nights. He didn't want to when he was around the boys, 'cause they would think he was weak, but they all knew he wasn't okay. None of them were.   
Davey himself hadn't smiled since it happened. Most of the time he'd go sell papers and then back home with Les and hold his brother until he'd sleep.   
Katherine hadn't been out of the house except to see Jack. Every time she'd cry and go home again. The only article she wrote was one about what Snyder had done. She felt it as her duty. She loved Jack and wouldn't let him down.

Race stayed home that day to keep an eye on Jack. There was a chair besides Jack's bunk and he sat there doing nothing but watching his brother.   
After two hours of sitting Race began to talk. He knew some of the boys had talked to Jack. Most of them explaining what was happening in their lives hoping that Jack was listening.   
"Heya Jack. I know I haven't talked to ya..." he hesitated for a moment. "Ya have to wake up soon. We needs ya Crutchie's staying strong for the young once, but I know he cries every night. Les and Davey haven't been around much, but I know they is scared. Katherine hasn't been out of tha house 'xcept for comin' ta see ya." A silent tear slipped down his cheek. "I try to stay strong for them, for you, but it's getting harder every damn day. I need, no we need you t..." Race stopped as he saw movement near the door. Crutchie stood there leaning against the wall.   
"How's he?" Crutchie asked when he saw Race looking at him.   
"Nothing changed." Race sighed. "How are the boys?"   
"They refuse to see Jack. I tried to get them in here knowing that every day could be their last chance, but they lose hope and they is scared to see him now. He looks even worse than when we rescued him from Snyder." Race let out a sigh. He knew this already, but hearing Crutchie say it made it less like a bad dream.   
"Maybe we should begin preparing for the worst. I don't know how long he will survive. It's been weeks and he hasn't eaten anything and..." Race stopped abruptly when something moved on the bed. It wasn't much, but it was something. Jack's hand started to clench to the sheets that were covering his body. Crutchie saw it too and ran, in his own way, to the bed and sat down on the edge. Jack began to stir a little and then opened his eyes.   
"Jack!" Race and Crutchie were happy for the first time since weeks, but that was about to change.

Jack was confused. He didn't know where he was and the last thing he remembered was being beaten by Snyder. He felt cold, but warm at the same time. Something was laying on top of him and he didn't like it, so he began to get it of him with aggressive movements. He heard someone talk or maybe it wasn't just one person, but he couldn't concentrate. He needed to get out. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out two shapes and he could feel a hand grab his wrist. He pulled away as fast and hard as he could while shoving backwards until he hit a wall.

Race and Crutchie were trying to calm Jack, but it didn't work.   
"Jack, you needs to calm down." Crutchie said softly trying to reassure him, but it didn't work. Jack was now sitting up in the corner of the bunk with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. Crutchie wanted to move towards Jack, but Race stopped him and sat down on the bunk himself.   
"Crutchie, I need you to go to the boys. They has probably heard it and we can't have them in here right now." Crutchie nodded after looking for a second at Jack and then stood up. He looked back once more while walking out of the door, but Race wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

* * *

Everyone heard it. Something had happened in the bedroom, but before they could storm in they were stopped by Crutchie.   
"We need to see him!" Mike and Ike shouted at the same time.   
"I know you wants to see him, but not now. Race is with 'im, but Jack's probably confused. He probably thinks that he's still with Snyder. He's scared and we needs to give 'im some space." Crutchie explains. He saw everyone nod and slowly turn away again. All except Tommy Boy. The younger newsie still stood there staring into space. Crutchie saw it and walked towards him. Without saying a word he gave him a hug. Tommy Boy hugged him back and both cried softly, but not because they were sad. In contrary, they were happy.

* * *

"Jack. It's me. Race." Race whispered. He didn't really know what to do, but his first step was to comfort Jack and make him calm down. Jack was still scared, but it began to slowly fade as he recognized the voice of the person talking to him. He raised his head slowly as his vision became clearer to look at the face that was in front of his own.   
"Race?" Jack said quietly. His voice wasn't fully functioning.  
"Jack, ya are alright. Snyder is gone." At the mention of that name Jack flinched again and buried his face in his knees again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
"He gone?" Jack's voice was just as broken as his speech, but that didn't matter to Race. At least he was talking.   
"Yes, Jack. He is gone." Race wanted to touch Jack, but as soon as he did Jack flinched back.   
"I'm sorry , Jack. I didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright." Jack looked up again and slowly began to lower his knees. Now he was sitting up, Race could see Jack's bones clearer than before. Race slowly moved towards Jack. Cautiously with every move. Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack hugged him back without thinking. His body loosened up as he melted into the touch. Sobs leaved him and he began to feel how weak he was. His stomach hurt just as much as the rest of his body.   
"Ya needs to eat somethin'." Race stated. The only thing Jack could do was nod, because he was still sobbing and even if he tried to speak, he couldn't. Race stood up and wanted to leave to get some food, but Jack quickly grabbed his arm. Race couldn't leave. If he left than he may never return and Snyder probably would. Race looked confused for a second, but when he looked into Jack's eyes he understood.   
"Crutch! Get some food up here!" He shouted. Jack closed his eyes for a second as Race shouted. It hurt his head. Race had noticed, but decided not to say anything. Crutchie walked in with some food and water a minute later. A warm smile was on his face, but both of them could see the sorrow in his eyes.  
"Hey Jack." he said softly while walking up to him. Jack felt relieve wash over him as Crutchie placed the food on the chair and Race made place for Crutchie to sit. Without saying a word Jack pulled him in a tight hug, which would have hurt him if Jack had his normal strength. After a good minute Crutchie pulled away and grabbed the glass of water. Jack gladly took it and started to drink. The water stopped the burning feeling in Jack's throat. When the glass was empty Race took it away and handed him the food. It wasn't much. Just a sandwich and an apple, but it was all the boys could afford and it was more than they normally had. Jack ate only half of the sandwich before shoving it away. He knew he shouldn't, because they normally couldn't get that much, but his stomach hurt so much that he thought he was going to throw up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Jack. Do you think the boys can come in? Or maybe one by one or something?" Race asked. He'd tried to make Jack eat a little more, but Jack's to damn stubborn.   
"I'll go to them." Jack said while trying to stand up, but he found himself being pushed back by Race and Crutchie. It didn't take much effort to keep him down, but they both felt like keeping him safe. He'd been through so much that they don't want him to get hurt even more.   
"No. Ya ain't going down there. You is still to weak." Race said, keeping his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack began to argue, but shut up when Crutchie glared at him.   
"While you is here, I'll get Davey, Les and Katherine. They'd wants to know that ya is awake." Crutchie stood up. He walked out of the lodging house after telling the boys that they could see Jack.   
"But remember to take it easy and don't talk to loud. If he's overwhelmed ya all need to leave." He had said to the boys. They were now all walking towards the bedroom. Albert was the first to walk in and after him came Romeo. A small smile appeared on Jack's face to reassure everyone that he was okay. Though no one seemed to make eye contact. It was silent. Even Albert didn't say anything. That's when Jack decided to go and stand up, because he couldn't stand being weak and pitied. Race wanted to stop him, but for once that day Jack was faster. He stumbled a bit at first, but steadied himself in a few seconds. Every boy looked at him wide eyed. They hadn't expect him to do that.   
"Have you lost your thongs or something?" Jack asked with a small laugh.   
"You shouldn't be standing." Elmer said softly.   
"Elmer get over here." Jack commanded. He had seen the boy behind Mike and Ike. He had been crying. Jack knew there was only one thing he could do. As soon as Elmer had reached him he wrapped him in a hug.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about the _FAMOUS_ Jack Kelly." He whispered in Elmer's ear and he got a small nod and smile in returned.   
"He is right you know. You should just sit down." Jack looked up from Elmer to see who had said that. He saw Davey and Les walk in.   
"Good ta see ya too, Davey." Jack smiled. Les pushed all newsies to the side as he ran to Jack. Jack sat down on one knee to give Les a good hug.   
"I thought we lost you." The young boy cried in Jack's shoulder.   
"You'll never gonna get rid of me." Jack smiled. He pulled away from the hug and shook Davey's hand with a smirk.

Jack knew he didn't have much energy, but he didn't want to admit it. He felt responsible for the boys and if they weren't happy then he wasn't happy. So he stood there. Listening to every one of his boys and laughing at all their jokes. They didn't seem to notice Jack getting tiered.   
"Jack!" In the doorway stood the one person Jack had missed the most since he woke. Katherine was as beautiful as ever in his eyes. She ran towards him and slung her arms around Jack as they kissed passionately.   
"WHOA!" He heard some of the boys. He grinned in the kiss.   
"Let's give them some space." Crutchie said and winked at Jack, who looked grateful. The boys left, some laughing and others complaining.   
"I missed you." Katherine whispered in Jack's ear.   
"I missed you too." Jack said after kissing her again. Looking in his eyes, Katherine could see how tiered and hurt Jack was.   
"You should lay down." She suggested while pushing him down on the bed. When Jack sat down he hissed in pain. His back, stomach, legs... well his whole body hurt. The wounds on his back and stomach had healed mostly, but still hurt and Jack was certain that he had a concussion. Katherine helped him gently to lay down.   
"Go to sleep. I'll tell the boys to be silent when they come in." Jack smiled a little.   
"I love you." He said softly before he fell fast asleep.  
"I love you too." Katherine whispered while going with one hand through his hair. She said there for an hour. There was a smile on her face, but she couldn't help to worry. The plate with food was still there and she could see that he hadn't eaten much of it. For now she was just glad he was save.

* * *

The boys were all happy to see Jack awake again, but they were still worried. He wasn't fully back yet.   
"Race, what's tha plan now?" Elmer asked.   
"We go sell papes tomorrow and we'll gather some money to get Jack the food he needs." They all agreed with that.   
"Who is gonna break the news to Jack that he ain't selling papes?" Albert grinned. Everyone looked away.  
"I will." Crutchie said. "And if he ain't listenin', I'll just tackle 'im. I think that I might be faster and stronger than him for the first time." All of them laughed a little, but were also sad at the same time. He was right. If Jack would step outside he would probably be blown away by the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm gonna sell!" Jack yelled angry at Crutchie.  
"Ya can't even stand without leaning against somethin'!" Crutchie yelled back. They were fighting for over half an hour now.  
"Yeah, but neither can you!" Jack yelled back, but as soon as it came out of his mouth he shut up. His eyes grew wider as he stared at Crutchie. "I'm sorry! i didn't mean..."  
"No, it is exactly what you meant!" Crutchie stormed out of the room. Jack wanted to go after him, but didn't have the energy. The fight had drained him though he didn't want to admit it. He leaned against the bunks to keep himself upright.   
"JACK DAMMIT!" Race came in yelling. "You is staying here and lay on the bed!" Jack got pushed down by Race. He wanted to resist, but wasn't strong enough. It made Jack angry again. Not at his boys, but at himself. Yet he know subconsciously that the person nearest, this being Race, would get the yelling thrown at him.  
"I ain't staying!" Jack did something he knew he shouldn't have done. He hit Race in the face. It wasn't a forceful one, but it was enough to piss him off even more.   
"Now ya listen to me." Race snarled after a second of being in shock. "You is goin' to stay here or I'll get ya right back into the refuge!"It was now Race's turn to think about what he had said.   
"GO AWAY!" Jack screamed while tears of fear started slipping down.   
"Jack, I'm sorry..." Race was shoved out of the room by Jack and was shut up by the door closing in his face. Jack set one of the chairs in front of the door to keep it from opening. He walked over to another and threw it against the wall opposite from the door. He could hear Race leave. He fell to his knees. Dizziness starting to make the world spin.

* * *

Crutchie came storming into the room where the boys were all gathered. They had all heard the yelling, but couldn't make out what was said. When Crutchie came storming in they looked with shocked expressions at how angry he was. While Race went to go up and yell at Jack, Davey sat next to Crutchie.  
"He isn't in his right mind yet." Davey said. A look of concern was his face.   
"That doesn't give him the right to say what he said." Crutchie answered him. They could all hear more yelling coming from the bedroom, but then there was silence. Everyone flinched when a loud bang sounded through the Lodging house.  
"I'll go see what has happened." Ike said before walking out. A few seconds later he came back in with a Race. He looked like a mixture of shock and anger, but they couldn't decide what was the main emotion.   
"What happened?" Davey asked. All the boys looked up to Race.   
"He locked himself in the room and won't talk to me anymore. He's actin' like a nine year old. No offence." He looked at Les at the last sentence.  
"None taken." Les replied happily. He hadn't paid much attention.   
"Why don't ya all go sell papes and I'll stay here. See if I can get 'im talkin' and eatin'. He hasn't had anything yet." Albert said. They all nodded and headed out. They were going to be late.  
Albert headed up the stairs with a plate of food in his hand. He wasn't really the most caring type normally, but Jack was like his big brother. Jack was like everyone's big brother.   
"Jack. I have food for you." He said. The door was still shut. When he tried to open it he found that it was still closed of.   
"Jack, you need to open the door so I can give you the food." There didn't come an answer. The only sounds from the other side was the shuffling of feed, but in the wrong direction. Jack had walked away from the door instead towards it to unlock the door.   
"DAMMIT JACK! OPEN THE DOOR!" There was still no reaction. Albert has given up. He hadn't even been there for that long, but he knew that if Jack didn't want to do something he wouldn't do it. Than suddenly he thought of someone. The one person he would listen to. He ran down the stairs and grabbed a paper and started to write.   
When he finished he wrote down the adres and name of the receiver and walked out of the door, though not far away. When he saw a mailman cross the street he ran up to him.   
"Can you bring this for me? And please hurry." The mailman nodded and walked towards the adres.

Katherine walked in half an hour later.   
"I got your letter. What wrong?" She asked when she saw Albert sitting against a door.   
"Jack's in there and he won't open this damn door. He won't talk to us either. He needs to eat and drink, but I can't give it to him that ain't happenin'." Katherine began to understand the situation. Believe it or not, but her father had had some anxiety attacks when she grew up. They were scars from the battle. though everyone seemed to handle them differently.   
"Jack. You need to open the door for me." She said softly. When she didn't get a reply she began to knock.   
"Jack can you please talk to me?" She held her voice soft. She'd learned that from her mother. Whenever her father had one of his anxiety attacks she would do the same.   
"Go away, Katherine." Jack sounded from the other side of the room. At least he was talking to her. Both her and Albert looked up with a small smile from relief.   
"Jack you need to eat and drink." Katherine continued. There was no sound from the other side of the door. She sighed before continuing.   
"Can you tell me what's wrong, please?"

Jack felt like a toddler, but he couldn't talk to anyone. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He really did, but after what he had said to Crutchie and then what Race had said to him... he was afraid that he would hurt more people. He hadn't ment to say those things, but they just came out of his mouth. He should probably just finish what Snyder had started. Starving himself. It was only fair that he did it this way.  
"Can you tell me what's wrong, please?" Katherine's beautiful voice rang through his head. He wanted to just open the door and kiss her. _Stay where you are. You are a filthy little rat that doesn't deserve love._ Snyder's voice rang through his had. Tears escaped his eyes. _STOP CRYING. YOU LOOK PATHETIC!_ He screamed at himself in his thoughts. He wiped away the tears with one move.   
"I can't." Jack replied Katherine's question after what seemed like an eternity.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack had had enough of it. All the boys had tried to make him either talk, unlock the door or eat or all of them. Jack had resisted every time, but he knew he was screwed when a new voice piped up.  
"Hey Jack." Les was standing on the other side of the door. Jack could hear that he was sad. _Why did they have to send him?!_ Jack had a weak spot for the little boy. He was as innocent as a puppy and he had become like his little brother. And the boy was good at selling papers. A real natural.   
"Go away, kid." Jack said softly. He needed him to leave, because he was sure that if he got the chance to say another word...   
"Jack, can you open the door? Please?" Les said. Jack could see Les' sad face in his mind. _Dammit._ Jack thought _I can't just leave 'im there._ Before Jack had realized what he had done, Les stormed into the now unlocked room.   
"Don't you ever do that again." Les whispered in Jack's shirt when he hugged him tightly. Jack sat down on the bed and had put Les in his lap.   
"I said we should have send Les." Davey chuckled as he came walking in.   
"How dare you use my only weakness against me." Jack looked up at him and the boys and Katherine behind him.   
"So now we're in here..." Les began with a grin. "You can eat."  
"Why don't we all go downstairs. Specs has set up some kind of diner." Race said with a small smile. He was glad that Jack had finally opened the door, but he knew that Jack was probably still mad at him for the things he had said earlier that day. Katherine helped Jack back up and supported him the whole way.

"Where did you get all the money from to buy all this food?!" Jack looked at all the food that was laid on the table with an open mouth. There was bread, meat, cheese, apples and much more.  
"I may have helped with that." Katherine smiled. She had some spare money she was going to spend on a new dress, but she taught that this would be a better way of spending it. Jack kissed her quickly before they headed to the end of the table. Jack sat at the head of the table with Katherine on one side and Les on the other. Davey sat next to Les and Race sat next to Crutchie who sat next to Katherine. When everyone had taken a seat they began to attack all the food, but Jack only took a small piece of bread, an apple and some cheese. Les had noticed and before Jack could do anything, Les had put three sausages on his plate. Jack was about to make a comment, but Les send a glare at him. Katherine noticed and laughed, which made some of the boys turn their heads.  
"He's getting getting better at that glare than you." She laughed while laying a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack began to see the irony in it too.  
"Well to quote one of the smartest people I know." Jack smirked at Crutchie. " 'You learn from me, you'll learn from the best.' " Everyone began laughing. They were all glad that Jack was himself again, though they didn't know how long it would last. Crutchie smiled at Jack. He had forgiven him for what he had said and Jack knew it. Crutchie wasn't one to hold grudges against anyone. Well maybe against the Delancey brothers, but who wouldn't. 

Jack had eaten everything that had previously on his plate except for two of the sausages. They had laid there untouched for half an hour while him and the boys were all joking around. Jack had forgiven Race and they were laughing at the looks they got when Jack tossed one of his left over sausages at Albert's face.  
"All right fellas. Who's up for a game of cards." Jack stated. Everyone seemed to agree happily as they began to make place on the table, but Katherine stood up.   
"I should head home. My father is probably worrying about me." She said before she placed a kiss on Jack's lips. He nodded in understanding. He wanted to get up, but was stopped by Katherine's hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll let myself out." She didn't want him to walk with her and fall on his way back. He needed to get his strength back first. She said goodbye to the rest of the boys as Jack watched her leave.

Since they were with to many to play cards together, they made three groups.   
The first group consisted of: Jack, Crutchie, Race, Albert and Davey. They second of: Mike, Ike, Romeo, Specs and Finch. And in the last group were Buttons, Jojo, sniper, Tommy Boy, Henry and Les. They all played the same game, but had their variations of rules. 

They had played an hour and Jack was getting tired. They could all see it. His eyes closed every now and then and he sometimes wouldn't respond.   
"Let's get you to bed." Race said with a chuckle when Jack rested his head on the table. He grabbed Jack in his armpits to get him up and then wrapped one of his arms smoothly under his shoulders. Henry took their place in the first group.   
"I'm wanna go to my penthouse." Jack said when Race wanted to walk into the bedroom. Race thought for a second.  
"Only if you promise that you won't come down without one of us there to catch you if you decide to come down the fast way."   
"Yes, mother." Jack joked. He walked over to the window and began climbing the fire escape. He grew even more tired half way up, but felt Race help him further up. When they finally made it, he fell down on his bed and was sound asleep within seconds. Race wished he could take a picture of it. Jack laid there like a sea star. Race knelt down beside Jack and placed Jack's arms and legs carefully on the bed. He then placed a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body.   
"Goodnight, Jack." He chuckled and headed down the fire escape to join his brothers again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing more about another newsie and his relationship with the other boys and Jack. So here is an Albert chapter. Have fun :).
> 
> ~ F

"Alright fellas we might as well head to bed." Race said while standing up from his seat at the table. They had played two more hours since Jack had gone to bed, but they needed to sell papers the day after. They had all agreed and raced up the stairs. Albert was the last to go to the room. When he came to a sudden stop when he heard sounds coming from the roof. It wasn't talking or screaming. Just soft whimper like noises. His curiosity got the better of him as he climbed the fire escape. 

When he made it to the top he could see Jack moving around in his sleep. He was probably having another nightmare. He had one the night before and Albert had seen how Race got him out of it. 

He placed one hand in Jack's neck and the other on the sternum and began to go over it with his knuckles.   
"Ya is alright Jackie. It's just anotha dream." He whispered for a while. It had taken Race a while to get Jack awake, so he expected for him to take longer. Yet Jack shot up after only half a minute. He was breathing heavily and there was sweat covering his face.  
"Ya is fine, Jack. It was a dream." Albert told him when their eyes met each other. Jack nodded quickly before wiping away the sweat.   
"How are ya feelin'?" Albert asked as soon as Jack's breathing had gone back to normal.   
"I'm fine."   
"Really? If I got a nickle every time you said that, I would be the richest guy on tha planet." Albert scoffed. He had already see the troubles that were in Jack's eyes. "Ya know ya can talk 'bout it with me, don't ya?" He added softly.  
"I knows. It was just a bad dream." Jack laid back down so he could watch the stars. Albert joined him after a second.   
"So, what was it 'bout?" Albert asked. He already knew the answer, but hoped that Jack would confirm it.   
"Snyder." Jack said with a sigh. He was already tired and if he couldn't sleep, he didn't know how to sell papers the next morning.   
"Ya know he's locked up again. Why worry?" Albert didn't really know any good questions, but he wanted to keep Jack talking. This was also one of the things Race had done.   
"What is holding him back from doin' it again?"   
"He's probably held in some sort of isolation."   
"Yeah probably."  
"Can ya tell me 'bout Santa Fe? I've heard ya and Crutch talk 'bout it, but I've never heard the stories meself." Albert was actually interested in this subject. He'd hear Jack and Crutchie talking about it, but was never really aware of what had been said. And besides, it was a pretty good way to keep Jack talking and thinking about something else.  
"Sure I can." Jack smiled at the thought. He liked it to talk to Albert. He hadn't really talked much to his boys lately except for Crutchie, Davey, Les and Race.   
"Ya don't need to worry in Santa Fe." He began singing it a little. He remembered that his father used to do it for him when he was upset. " _I'm dying to get away to a little town that's spankin' new. I bet'cha you could see it too. Close your eyes. Come with me where it's clean and green and pretty. And they went and made a city outta clay. Why, the minute that ya get there, folks'll walk right up and say: 'Welcome home, son. Welcome home to Santa Fe.'"_ Jack stop singing the song when he heard a soft snore coming from his left. When he turned his head to look at where the sound had came from, he saw Albert fast asleep. A small smile crawled on his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. There were no worries about making enough money to buy dinner or protecting his brothers. There was no sarcastic look that seemed to be glued on his face. It looked like he had grown younger right there and then. Jack reached his arm out and grabbed the blanket that was normally used by Crutchie. With a smooth movement he covered the small form.   
"Thank you, Albert. Goodnight." Jack whispered and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Jack woke up happy. He hadn't had a nightmare that night since Albert came up to his Penthouse. The boy was still asleep, because it was a little before the morning bell would sound, so Jack just sat there looking at his sleeping brother. 

Albert was a little confused at first when he was woken by the morning bell, but when he saw Jack staring at him he remembered what had happened the night before.   
"Morning sleepy head." Jack grinned. "I think that the next time ya sleep up here, I'll need to get somethin' to keep ya from snoring. Ya woke the whole of Manhattan." Jack joked. Albert hit him immediately, but was laughing too. 

Albert headed down the fire escape first so he could catch Jack if something happened.   
"Race, Crutchie, Henry, Specs! Get your lazy asses out of bed. We have papes to sell." Jack yelled towards the bedroom. He could've called for the others, but he knew that they would wake from his yelling, so he didn't see the point in that.  
"It's nice to not be yelled at for a change." Albert laughed. Mike and Ike walked out of the bedroom with sleepy heads. The twins have never been morning people. Albert went down the stairs to go see if anyone was already there. He found Crutchie, Race and, to his surprise, Davey and Les. He didn't enter the room, but stood around the corner listening in.  
"Are we gonna let Jack sell today?" Race asked. It was a pretty obvious question.   
"I think we should. We might get into the same situation as yesterday if we hold him back again." Crutchie said. He didn't want his brother to go, but feared his actions more.  
"What if one of us stays with him? That way we can help if something happens." Davey suggested.   
"I'll go with 'im." Albert said as he walked into the room.  
"How long have ya been listenin'?" Race asked.   
"Not that long." Albert smirked.  
"It's fine by me." Davey said reacting to Albert's proposal. They other boys agreed too. They had all noticed that Albert hadn't slept in his bunk, so they had all assumed that he was with Jack that night.   
"LET'S GO!" They heard Jack yelling from were he stood near the front door. They all stood up quickly and rushed out. 


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a year since Jack's kidnapping. He was himself again, but tended to hang around the younger newsies more often. Especially Albert. He almost never had any nightmares, but when he did, there was always someone around to help him out. He had also gained weight, though most of it was pure muscle. He and Katherine were engaged, despite Pulitzer's disapproval. Their love is stronger that anything in the world.

"You is cheating!" Mike yelled at Ike. They are playing poker with Tommy Boy and Jojo, but they seemed to have come into a disagreement.  
"I ain't!" Ike yells back.   
"Yes, you are!" Both Tommy Boy and Jojo knew better than to come between the two twelve year olds. One time one of their arguments had ended up in a fight and that didn't look pretty.   
"Why don't ya just admit it!" Mike yelled.   
"'Cause I didn't do it!"  
"HEY! What's happenin' here!" Jack came between both, but before someone could answer the question, Mike slapped Ike right in the face.  
"HEY! We don't do that here!" Ike ran out of the room before Jack could say anything.  
"What happened?" Jack asked Tommy Boy and Jojo while holding Mike down.   
"Mike thinks Ike was cheating and got angry." Jojo explained. Jack nodded and turned to Mike. He sat down in front of him.  
"Mike why would you slap him?" He asked softly. The boy didn't answer and held his head down. "Hey, look at me." Jack grabbed his chin and moved it gently. "I've noticed the rising tension between ya two the last weeks. What happen'd?" Jack was right. They had begun to fight more often and it had gotten more and more out of hand.   
"Nothin'." Mike mumbled. Jack knew he was lying, but didn't want to get on Mike's bad side, yet.  
"You three stay here. I'll go see if Ike's okay." Jack stood up and walked into the hallway.   
"Have ya seen Ike?" He asked Albert, who just came passing by.   
"Yeah. He's in the bedroom with Race and Crutchie. Seemed pretty upset 'bout something." He answered and stopped in his tracks. "Are theys fightin' again?" Jack nodded before walking towards the bedroom.   
"Heya." He said softly as he stoot in the doorway. "How is ya face?" Ike wouldn't look at him, but Jack could see his red eyes.   
"Talk to you outside?" Race asked Jack. He nodded and moved back to let Race pass and followed him.   
"Something is goin' on. And I don't means just cheatin'." Race said once they were outside.   
"I knows, but what is it?"   
"Ike won't tell us."  
"Mike neither. Let's switch. Maybe ya can get somethin' out of Mike and I out of Ike." Race nodded and headed back. Jack waited a second, but then followed and walked to the bedroom. When he passed the room Mike was in, he heard him yelling, but couldn't hear why. As he entered the bedroom he saw Crutchie sitting with an arm wrapped around Ike's shoulder.  
"So who's gonna tell me what's goin' on?" Jack said while sitting in front of Ike. He gave a small nod to Crutchie, who then stood up and left.  
"How 'bout I tell you something 'bout me and my fam'ly and you tell me somethin' 'bout what's the problem between ya two." Ike nodded. That was a good sign, right?  
"Well. Let me think. When I was six years old I gots meself in trouble, 'cause I kicked my father. I didn't want a bath and got mad..." He chuckled at the memory. "So now ya know somethin' 'bout my life. Tell me 'bout yours."  
"We were sellin' papes, earlier this week and there was this girl he has had a crush on like forever, but when he went up to talk to her, she turned away and began talkin' to me." He sniffled. "He blames me for all of it."  
 _Never thought I would have ta deal with a girl problem._ Jack thought while he sighed.   
"How 'bout you and Crutch go out to Jacobi's and I'll talk ta Mikey." Ike nodded and started walking. Jack wrapped an arm around him and walked with him.  
"It wasn't your fault. Ya know that right? Now go find Crutch and get somethin' to eat." Jack said while putting some money in the boy's hand. Ike looked up gratefully.  
"Thank you." He whispered before running of. 

Before heading into the room he had come from earlier, he saw Crutchie and Ike walk out. Crutchie gave him a small smile and closed the door. That was Jack's sign to go talk to the other boy.  
"Heya fellas. Would ya give Mikey and me a moment alone?" They all stood up and left.  
"He won't talk." Race whispered when passing. Jack just patted him on the back.  
"Mikey, why do your and ya brother's problem involve a girl?" This is when Mike looked up.  
"He told ya, didn't he?" he said soft.   
"Yeah, 'bout the girl that ya liked, but was interested in Ike." Mike nodded.  
"I really liked her and he knew it."  
"He didn't want to hurt ya. It wasn't 'is choice either. The girl chose 'im and he not her."   
"No Ise know, but it just makes me so angry. It makes me feel like i can't trust 'im."  
"Just 'cause some girl chose 'im over ya, doesn't mean that ya can't trust 'im. Am I right?"  
"Yeah..." Mike started crying a bit. "I hit 'im." Mike was clearly in shock.   
"So what do ya need to do?" Jack questioned him.  
"Apologize."  
"That's right." Jack said while pulling him into a hug. "Now you take Race with you and you'll go to Jacobi's. Ike and Crutchie are already there." He said while handing him some money.   
"And Mikey." Jack stopped him before he could run out to find Race. "Don't fight with ya brother. Be happy ya have one." Mike nodded and ran of.  
"You've grown soft." Davey chuckled. He was standing in the doorway looking at what had happened.

"Shut up!"


End file.
